


Mean Something

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (mentally set post-Chapter 62 but there is literally not a single manga spoiler in here), 31 Days Of Halloween, Biting, Cuddling, Eren is seventeen, Fluff, Kisses, Levi!POV, Love, M/M, Marking, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (prompt: Teeth).</p><p>Summary: <i>Levi may be twice the kid’s age, but he’s not above his own quiet little crushing uncertainties, it seems. Not above lying awake at night and feeling a bit wrecked. He’d thought – he’s</i> never <i>felt like this in his life, and he’d never particularly wanted to, nor intended to. And now that it’s happening – it’s dangerous, and it’s</i> stupid, <i>and he doesn’t know what Eren</i> wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Something

The first time Eren’s teeth scrape against his chest, Levi doesn’t say anything.

He’s too busy trying to not burst into flames.

Can’t do anything but make this horrible little choked sound and dig his fingers into Eren’s hair, holding him there, against his chest. Twitches as Eren groans and licks over the same spot.

And – alright, in Levi’s defense, he hadn’t even realized that that was a thing for him.

It never _had_ been, before.

It’s quite possible, though, that pretty much _anything_ is his thing, as long as it’s with Eren.

The next few times it happens – when Eren has him stretched out on the bed, exploring Levi’s body like he never wants to do anything else – Levi still doesn’t stop him. Doesn’t _want_ to stop him. Knows that he should – because this, maybe, is veering dangerously into some kind of ownership, or possessiveness; and he should stop that before it gets worse – but he just can’t. Not when he wants the same thing. Not when he’s finally figured out that this kid – this reckless, stubborn, infuriating little teenage _shit_ – is the person that Levi wants to wake up next to for the rest of his life.

It wasn’t exactly the greatest epiphany to have. He’s still not sure what Eren is getting out of this. Thinks he feels the same, or something similar, at least, but – he doesn’t know for sure, and it _hurts_.

Levi may be twice the kid’s age, but he’s not above his own quiet little crushing uncertainties, it seems. Not above lying awake at night and feeling a bit wrecked. He’d thought – he’s _never_ felt like this in his life, and he’d never particularly wanted to, nor intended to. And now that it’s happening – it’s dangerous, and it’s _stupid,_  and he doesn’t know what Eren _wants_.

It’s infuriating.

It’s infuriating and it’s distracting and it’s _maddening_ ; and every time Eren crawls out of Levi’s bed, his cheeks gone all pink as he kisses him goodbye, Levi just wants to crush him in close and not let go, and – he should hate himself for it, probably, but all he wants is for Eren to need him back.

\- - -

It’s two months after the first night that Eren had crawled into Levi’s bed that Levi finds himself standing naked in front of the mirror in his room, his face flushed and his hands on his stomach.

Eren’s never broken the skin, of course, but that’s – yeah, that’s still an impressive collection of dark little smudges, all littered across his skin. Across his stomach and his chest and down his legs, even, and – Eren had kept it oh-so-gentle, for the first month, until Levi had managed to mutter in his ear that he didn’t mind his teeth; and from that point on, it seemed, all bets had been off. Levi’s basically got an entire world of bruises, to go along with all the marks left by his gear.

He probably shouldn’t like it as much as he does.

And it’s not – it’s hot, sure, it gets him off, but – it’s _comforting_ , too, in a way that Levi should probably be terrified of; and as he traces the edge of one, and thinks of the way Eren had lied with his head on his stomach and smiled up at him, just the night before, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright and his expression so fucking _fond_ that Levi had barely been able to look at him –

Yeah. Alright. Maybe they need to talk.

\- - -

Later that night, Levi still hasn’t managed to say anything.

He wants to. He does. Or – he _needs_ to, maybe.

Bites his lip as Eren presses kisses across his stomach, his hand resting on top of Levi’s; and Levi wants, desperately, to tangle their fingers together. Wants to lie in bed and hold this kid’s hand.

 _Fuck_. 

He’s a sentimental old fool for this kid, it seems, and he needs to – he needs to _say_ something.

“Eren.”

“Mmm?”

And – he’s humanity’s strongest solider, for fuck’s sake, he can _do_ this. He just needs to _breathe_.

“Levi? Are –”

Levi slides his fingers into Eren’s hair, and Eren closes his eyes, his lips turning up in obvious contentment as he rests his head on Levi’s stomach; and Levi swallows through the way his heart jumps, and – alright, maybe he’s still not able to talk about this. Not the way he wants to, anyway.

“Sure seem fond of marking me up, kid.”

It’s something, at least; and he cards his fingers through Eren’s hair, when Eren goes still. Barely seems to be breathing. Bites his lip, and hides his face against Levi’s stomach, his cheeks going pink; and he doesn’t look happy, anymore, which is the opposite of what Levi was going for, and –

Levi tugs on his hair, trying to keep it gentle, even as his heart starts to slam.

“Hey, I – look, I didn’t say I _minded,_ alright. I just –”

“Levi, do I – I mean something to you, right?”

It’s soft, and barely audible, and – Levi’s pretty sure he can actually feel his lungs stop working.

Fuck. 

 _Fuck_.

He’s probably holding Eren’s hair too tight. He almost feels a bit ill. Eren is definitely hiding against his stomach. And – how did he let them get here. And how did Eren ever get this brave.

“Because – I – it _seems_ like I do, but I’m never sure what you’re thinking, I’m – you are _so_ hard to read, even – even when we’re like this, a-and I – I knew what I was signing up for, I _did_ , I knew w-what I was getting into, with you, I don’t _want_ you to change, that’s n-not what I’m – I just –”

“Been bottling a bit, have we?”

His voice doesn’t sound right, and his heart is trying to beat out of his chest; and he’s not sure what Eren’s face is doing, anymore, because he’s closed his eyes. Feels Eren suck in a breath against him – feels like he’s about ready to bolt. Levi swallows.

Well. He’d wanted answers.

And – he’s basically the luckiest fucker on the planet, if he can just stop being a coward about it.

“Eren.”

“I’m _sorry_ , I just –”

“You – you mean something.”

And – _shit_ , that should not have been so difficult. Shouldn't have -

Under his hand, Eren has raised his head off his stomach.

Levi feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

“You mean it?”

Levi’s not going to say it again.

He’s not even sure if he _could_.

Presses his lips together – twitches and feels his chest go tight when Eren kisses his wrist.

“Thank y-you.”

It’s shaky, and barely audible, and Eren’s hiding in his stomach, again; and Levi – yeah, alright, he can’t talk about this anymore. Ignores the way Eren squeaks when Levi rolls them over, his limbs a bit weak. Stares down at Eren as Eren stares back up, his eyes blown wide and his mouth open, and – Levi’s heart is still slamming, and his cheeks feel hot, and he has to take a deep breath.

“You’re a brave little shit, I’ll give you that.”

For a second, Eren just gapes at him. Then, he blushes right down his neck, and manages to look anywhere at Levi, though his lips are turning up in a way that looks a bit pleased; and Levi breathes through the horribly crushing wave of fondness, as his chest does something his stupid.

“Yeah, alright, you just lie there and looked pleased with yourself. If you need me I’ll be –”

“No! Don’t you –”

His legs are around Levi, stopping him from moving; and Levi has to smother a smile against his neck, ducking down to hide there, for a bit, as Eren’s hands slide down his back, and – he feels good. Feels better than he has in – longer than he cares to think about. Feels a bit like he’s flying.

He’s a sentimental old fool, it seems; but at least he’s not in this alone.

And maybe someday he’ll be able to tell Eren properly.

“You – you’ve always meant something, kid.”

It’s a start, at least, and it’s easier to say into Eren’s neck – and he can feel the way Eren stills, before his legs tighten almost painfully around him and his fingers dig into his back and he presses a shaky kiss into Levi’s hair; and Levi closes his eyes and just lets himself be held, relaxing as the kid pulls him in closer and just holds on tight, and – Levi can actually _feel_ Eren smiling, suddenly, his fingers sliding up and into Levi’s hair, tugging on it gently as Eren seems to do the best he can to get as close as physically possible; and, yeah, Levi’s definitely the luckiest fucker on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
